


Conversations on a Balcony (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3716875/chapters/8229610">Conversations on a Balcony</a> by deinonychus_1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations on a Balcony (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversations on a Balcony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716875) by [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/pseuds/deinonychus_1). 



> I've only seen maybe half a season of Atlantis, but am an absolute sucker for the 'from friends to lovers' trope so picking this story to do art for based on the summary was an easy decision! And one I didn't regret, as it was thoroughly enjoyable with many inspirational scenes to make art for :) Thank you to my writer deinonychus_1 not just for the story, but for enabling me with many screencaps and always been so enthusiastic about my efforts. And as always, thank you to the mod of smallfandombang for organising the whole thing and giving me a reason to pretend to be an artist once more! Please see [here](http://kat-lair.livejournal.com/392459.html) for texture and photo attributions.

This is the cover for the story. I wanted to use not just an image of the boys, but also incorporate aspects of the story, hence geometric texture (for Pythagoras) and the wine jugs (for the copious wine!) - Click for full size!  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/276515/276515_original.jpg)  
  
  
The drinking theme continues for the chapter titles/dividers...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was actually the first graph I did. As soon as I read the scene of Pythagoras telling about his lost lover I knew I had to illustrate it. Nice of the canon to provide such an unambiguous image too... I believe this is less subtext and more text? Anyway, fire and wings were compulsory of course, considering who we're talking about! Text straight from the story. - Click for full size!  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/279670/279670_original.jpg)  
  
  
Final piece. This illustrates a scene full of hesitation and conversation full of subtext... And as I was spoiled for choice when it came to screencaps of the boys staring at each other in a yearning fashion... :D Words again from the story itself. - Click for full size!  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kat_lair/8256432/279962/279962_original.jpg)  
  



End file.
